power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers
Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Digimon. Summary With Dr. Eggman's robot terrizing the Earth, The Data Squad Rangers, the Digi-Destined and their Digimon must work together bring it down before it's too late. Plot Robbie's next Karate Lesson/Serena assists him One morning at CHS, Robbie begins teaching his students a new move called "Shinai Spyro" as Serena assists him during class, Twilight begins to feel how Serena felt for Robbie. Serena asked Robbie out on a date/Twilight helps out with the computers After the lesson, Robbie and the guys were at Pizza Hut relaxing and eating some pizza. But then, Serena came to check on Robbie as she asked him out on a date. Finally, He said yes. Meanwhile at CPA, Twilight helps out Sunburst with the computers acting odd. Dr. Eggman's next evil plan/Sending down a new strong robot Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was at this moment and created a new stronger robot known as "Egg-Trooper". Seeing the Psycho Rangers again/Creating four new Psychos When Eggman was surprised to see the Psycho Rangers again, He tried to convinced them that would work together, but Psycho Red told him that they don't take orders from anyone else. However, Eggman agreeing his decision and let them do as they please as he brought out four new Psychos. The portal of the Digital World opens/Meeting the Digi-Destined and their Digimon At the Cyberspace Command Center, The Portal to the Digital World opened at the Portal Chamber. Then, The Digi-Destined appeared with their Digimon including Tai, Davis and their friends. The Digi-Destined came to help/The Psycho Rangers appeared Then, They plan to work together at keeping the universe safe from evil hands. Suddenly, The Psycho Rangers appeared out of nowhere causing a havoc waiting for their colored opponents. Fighting off the Psycho Rangers/The Digi-Destined and their Digimon help As the fight began, Everyone fought off the Psycho Rangers. Then, The Digi-Destined and their Digimon joined the fight as they help them during battle. Visiting the Digital World/Seeing Tai, Davis and their friends After the fight, They visited the Digital World where some humans and Digimon lived in harmony. Then, Twilight and her friends met with Tai, Davis and their friends. Warning about the Psycho Rangers/A few good Digimon join the battle However, The news were spreading after Robbie and his friends told the Digi-Destined about the Psycho Rangers. Then, A few good Digimon decided to join the battle. Robbie dating with Serena/Pit warns Robbie and his friends Meanwhile with Robbie, He was enjoying his date with Serena. Just as he returned to Cyberspece with his friends, Pit warned the Psycho Rangers attacking the Digital World. Nine on Nine battle against the Psycho Rangers/Saving the Digital Heroes Then, Robbie, Emerl, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Sora, Zoe and Xion begin their Nine on Nine battle against the Psycho Rangers. At last, The Digital World is saved along with their heroes. The Battle Won/Returning to the Real World When Robbie and his team won the fight, All the good Digimon gave their thanks to the Data Squad Rangers as they return to the Real World and into Cyberspace. Egg Pawns attacking the city/The Power Rangers and Digi-Destined returned After returning to Earth, Robbie and his team saw some Egg Pawns attacking the city. So, They rushed forward while Emerl feels a strange energy reaction on his morpher and began to transform into something different. A new ally appears/The Black Shadow Ranger At the city, Robbie and his friends begin their fight against Egg-Trooper and the Egg Pawns. Just then, A new ally appeared out of nowhere known as the Black Shadow Ranger. Digimon begin their Digivolution/Taking down Egg-Trooper Then, The Digi-Destined came just in time to the rescue with their Digimon as they begin their Digivolution. At last, They begin their battle against Egg-Trooper. Suddenly, The Black Shadow Ranger went off in a hurry letting everyone else do the rest, Then, Robbie and his team activated their In Space D.N.A. Ranger Mode. At last, They've finally took down Egg-Trooper. Making Egg-Trooper bigger/The Psychos grew into their gigantic monster forms However, The Egg Carrier's Megna Beam made Egg-Trooper bigger. As for the Psychos, They reached their gigantic monstrous forms as they all made a havoc in the city. Release the Zords/Preparing the ultimate Megazord Battle Soon then, They decided to summon their Zords as they combined into each types of Megazords to take them down. Beginning the D.N.A. Digivolution/Victory belongs to all heroes Suddenly, The Digi-Destineds got their Digimon Partners to digivolve into their Mega forms and D.N.A. Digivolve as they help the Rangers win. At last, Victory was made. The Unbelievable Power/Emerl trains to become one with Darkness Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Emerl went to normal after transforming. So then, He decided to train to become one with Darkness inside his morpher. Celebrating at Pizza Hut/Robbie and Serena's touching moment Back on Earth, Robbie and all of his friends celebrated at Pizza Hut in honor of their victory. Just as Serena came up to Robbie, She told him how very proud she was of him. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Other Rangers D.N.A Ranger Mode Space Rangers Heroes Digi-Destined Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile *Axel and Naminé *Motherboard, Dr. Marbles, Scanner and Wanda Digi-Destined (Adventure Universe) *Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Meiko *Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken Digi-Destined (Data Squad Universe) *Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, Miki, Megumi, Homer, Richard, Kristy, Spencer Digi-Destined (Fusion Universe) *Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Angie, Jeremie, Ewan, Kotone *Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Ken, Haruki, Noboru, Old Clock Shop Man Partner Digimon (Adventure Universe) *Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Meicoomon *Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadilomon, Wormmon Partner Digimon (Data Squad Universe) *Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, Ninjamon, Drimogemon, Mammothmon, Eldradimon and Gotsumon Partner Digimon (Fusion Universe) *Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Damemon, Luminamon *Gumdramon, Astamon, Oppossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, ShimaUnimon, Witchmon, Allomon, Clockmon Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Psycho Rangers Civilians *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Big G. Goda and Sneech Honekawa *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe and D.A *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol and Nolan) Trivia *In this episode, it marks the first appearance for Emerl's ultimate transformation, the Black Shadow Ranger and not letting the others know about it. *Axel, Naminé and their friends will become the supporters of the Data Squad Rangers. Transcript *Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5